


An Anomaly In the Sleeping Habits Of One James Hathaway

by barelyaconcept



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: 'cause James is asleep, Care-taking, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nursing, i guess, of the not-Florence-Nightingale type, sorry - Freeform, squishy feels, the breast kind okay, there's no actual sex so I dunno if kinky is the right word, this feels overly kinky for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyaconcept/pseuds/barelyaconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie and Laura wake up to a sleeping James in need of comfort.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anomaly In the Sleeping Habits Of One James Hathaway

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked, so if anyone sees any issues there, please let me know!  
> Oh, and I couldn't find a middle name/initial for James, but I really felt like the title needed one, so it's just a literary thingie.  
> Just... just don't ask me to justify or otherwise explain this, okay?  
> Constructive criticism is the best! :)  
> [previously posted as catonthepianostrings]

“Robbie...”

Robbie jerks awake, scanning the room with a quick blink. Home, Laura next to him, James tucked up against her other side. He’s not sure what has woken him, but then--

“Mnf, Robbie, no. ’m sleepin’.”

Laura’s mumbling is apparently what woke him, but he’s not even really in her space, so he’s not sure what’s bothering her. He rolls onto his side and up against her back, tucking his chin over her shoulder to find a moonlit James -- a _sleeping_ moonlit James -- snuffling against her t-shirt-clad chest. He wonders briefly why _he_ is the one who is being blamed for interrupting Laura’s rest, but then he realises that no, James would do his damnedest not to wake either of them from a night’s sleep for any reason.

“Hmm...” Laura’s still mumbling a little, though it has stopped sounding so much like a protest. THough Robbie is very interested in continuing to watch this particular interaction, he’s starting to think he should probably wake Laura. If nothing else, he doesn't want to be the only witness to this divergence from the normal nighttime behaviour of their James. 

He strokes his left hand along Laura's side, follows the curve of her hip as she curls toward James, nudges his cheek against hers as James continues to try to tuck himself closer to Laura. There’s a slight twitch through Laura’s shoulders where they’re pressed against Robbie’s chest and he turns to look at her in the faint light. He meets her eyes and tilts his head a bit towards their still-sleeping lover and her expression goes from confused to enlightened -- and a bit startled -- in a brief second as she registers that James has given up on getting past her shirt and has latched onto a nipple through the fabric.

“Wow.” Robbie knows he shouldn’t be talking, knows that James is likely to run like a spooked horse if he wakes and finds that they’ve been watching this new, over-vulnerable side of him, but he just... He can’t keep quiet any longer. He keeps his voice to the lowest whisper against Laura’s ear. “Is this... is this alright, love? Do I need to wake him, back him off?”

“Mf, no, it’s fine, it’s alright. What do -- ah! Shh, shh, hush James -- what do you think... Triggered, this? Certainly not normal Jamesian behaviour, so far as I’ve seen.” She’s petting along James’s head as he mouths against her shirt and Robbie wants to reach out, too, wants to stroke along the lines of that tightly-curled body, but he’s afraid that much shifting around will wake him.

“Ah, no, definitely not. Maybe... maybe it just took him awhile to get comfortable, to feel safe here.” Robbie really doesn’t know what it means, but he thinks it’s likely very telling that the lad is asleep when this is cropping up. He’s fairly sure James hasn’t actually asked Laura and him for anything bedroom-related in the three months since they coaxed James into their bed and their home. Hell, it’s possible the lad doesn’t even know that he wants this. Robbie’s not entirely sure what “this” is, but he thinks it might have something to do with the distinct lack of affection in James’ life before Robbie, but he’s not in any position to be making assumptions yet.

Laura shifts, sitting up a little, and that jerks Robbie’s thoughts back to the present and his eyes away from James’s mouth. “Robbie, help, I can’t get...” She’s pulling at her blue t-shirt with one hand, the other cupped against James’s face, trying to keep from jostling him too much. Robbie scooches back a bit and steadies her with one arm. He slides the shirt up her torso with his other hand and then sits up. They manage to pull her arms out of the shirt and wrest it over her head before he shuffles himself off the bed entirely. 

“Here,” he lays her out across his edge of the bed and makes a kind of swirly gesture with one hand. “I’m going around the other side. Need anything while I’m up? God, it is Saturday, right?” he asks with a wry chuckle and a yawn.

“Hmm, haven’t checked, but it ought to be by now.” They’re barely even bothering to whisper now. James has latched back on to Laura’s breast and Robbie can see the hitch in her breath and hopes that this whole thing is okay with her because, yes, he does realise that she could easily take issue with being used as the token possessor of breasts in this house, but she seems to be enjoying it, mostly. He meanders over to the other side of the bed and strips his shirt off before he tucks himself up behind the thin, pyjama-clad body and tugs the blankets up. He pets one hand along James’s side and James stills, the quiet sucking noises -- really, does that hurt? He should probably ask Laura, make sure no-one finds themselves injured in the morning -- cease, for a second, and then one of James’s hands untucks from where they’ve been folded tight against his chest and reaches down for Robbie’s own restless hand. James fumbles a little but gets Robbie’s arm tucked up around him and Robbie looks up at Laura with a raised brow. She stares, wide-eyed, back at him and shakes her head a little. He’s still asleep, then. Huh.

James starts up again, suckling at Laura’s nipple like someone has tried to take it from him, and Robbie suddenly, greedily, wants that mouth against his own chest. He curls himself closer against James and listens as the fervent sucking slows into barely-audible mouthing against wet skin as the young man seems to drop back into a heavy sleep. Robbie lies there with his eyes open a bit longer, meets Laura’s wondering gaze just as she drops off to sleep, and decides that they are all going to have plenty to discuss come daylight.


End file.
